


will you be my superman?

by imsterektrash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, just a cute little ficlet, pre-teen derek and 8 year old stiles, sterek, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsterektrash/pseuds/imsterektrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which 8 year old stiles is convinced that derek is a superheo and derek definitely is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	will you be my superman?

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any fix requests just msg me @ papastilinski.tumblr.com

The first time Stiles saw Derek he was 8, and definitely not supposed to be in the woods. But Stiles liked walking, there’s so many things to look at and focus on. He likes Barry Allen, his dad found an old issue of The Flash in the garage and Stiles was completely hooked. John laughed at how his son ran around the house saving the ‘civilians’ that looked a lot like Stiles’ action figures.

So Stiles is almost to his favorite tree when he sees a blur of pale skin and dark hair. He quickly hides behind a tree because he is sooo not letting some weird deer, bear thing kill him. He finds a stick next to him and holds it to his defense. But the blur stops moving and it’s a boy.

a cute boy.

Stiles’ face gets red and he looks at him. He’s taller than Stiles, and probably older, he thinks to himself. He has really dark hair and he’s howling but the boy looks so happy, so free. Stiles flipping loses it, he just met a flipping superhero. A FLIPPING SUPERHERO. 

he has to show Scott the cute superhero.

The next day at around the same time Stiles is running to where he was the day before with Scott heaving behind him, pulling out his inhaler.

“I’m sorry buddy, I didn’t mean to make you run I just want you to see this!” Stiles says, tugging Scott so that he hides behind the tree with him. The Blur doesn’t fail him, there we was again running and howling. He stopped suddenly, hearing the twig that snapped under Stiles’ foot.

The Blur ran towards them and then zoomed up the tree they were hiding behind. “You’re trespassing” he said sitting on a branch 30 ft. above Stiles and Scott’s faces with his arms crossed.

“I’m really sorry Mr. Flash sir,” Scott said, “It was all Stiles’ idea. He said he saw a superhero and I told him that superheroes don’t exist, only the ninja turtles.” Scott was scared so Stiles wasn’t mad at him but he did hit him in the back of the head.

“Flash?” Derek questioned, his brow furrowing in a way Stiles couldn’t help but stare at.

“I wanna be a superhero like you,” Stiles said shyly, face reddening as Derek stared at him.

“I’m not a superhero,” Derek said frowning.

“It’s okay sir, we’ll keep your secret,” Stiles said winking and he grabbed Scott’s hand and walked off. Derek watched as they left.

—–

Stiles is back the next day twiddling his thumbs. Derek acts like he can’t see him but smiled at the presence anyways. He runs extra fast for Stiles that day. He’s actually training, the Hale preserve is the only place he gets to be himself. The only place he can let his wolf out, and if he gets to share that with someone then that can’t be that bad right?

It’s not like Derek told him anything bout werewolves, the kid just assumed that he was The Flash. 

Stiles says hello to him after a couple of minutes of just standing there.

“Hey,” Derek says, wiping the sweat from his forehead and stopping in front of stiles. He’s small, and he’s got big brown eyes that keep looking up at Derek like he’s something he can’t believe.

“I’m Stiles Stilinkski, and I’m 8,” Stiles says with this huge, proud smile on his face, “Who are you? Why are you so fast?”

Derek didn’t know what to say so he just said, “I’m Derek Hale, I’m 11, and um I eat a lot of vegetables?” Stiles was not having any of it.

“Okay so in the comics I read people got bitten by things, and fell into toxic waste. And also I always eat my vegetables so I know you’re lying,” Stiles pulled a tiny notebook from his back pocket, “maybe you’re an X-men, are you a mutant?” 

“Are you ever going to not asking me questions?” Derek asked, hoping to intimidate the young boy but Stiles looked at him and smiled.

“My dad says that I’m real persistent,” he says proudly.

“I’m not a superhero,” Derek growls.

———–

After a week Stiles has slowly been chipping away at Derek’s patience. Derek is both annoyed and entranced by him. He’s running, and it’s almost the time of the day that Stiles usually shows up but he hears a scream.

And Derek just stops, because thats definitely Stiles and he smells the fear set in the air. Derek runs and shifts without a second thought, finding his way to Stiles when he sees him and a bear. And it’s obvious that no one ever taught Stiles how to react to one. The bear is roaring at Stiles, swinging it’s paws angrily as Stiles tries to run. 

Derek runs to protect his friend, this boy that asks too many questions. He jumps on the bear and claws it’s throat with his claws, killing it. It falls to the ground and Derek runs to Stiles and picks him up. He’s badly bruised and scraped. Derek looks down and asks, “Are you okay Stiles?”

“You really are a superhero,” Stiles says smiling and he nuzzled further into Derek’s embrace.


End file.
